Professeur Levi
by gorillabaseball
Summary: A teacher needs to teach his student the meaning of respect.


Levi watched carefully behind the safety of his desk, trying to focus on planning the next lesson outline along with finishing up some paperwork that Erwin handed him that morning. The classroom was relatively quiet, they were all too busy with the assignment he had given them.

Levi was glad. The noise they had been making was causing him a migraine, the little shits.

He looked at the class in front of him, his eyes landing on the raven haired head that sat at the front of the class. All of his students were flipping through their textbooks, filling up their worksheets, all except for his newest student. Her head was down on her desk yet again, and it didn't surprise him.

She was his best student. She could probably pass the final exam without even taking the class.

Mikasa Ackerman was the brightest student he had ever come across. And while this was true, she was also a smartass who had a severe lack of respect for authority, or more likely his authority.

It irritated him..while simultaneously turning him on.

Levi knew it was wrong. It was perverted and sick. She was half his age for shit's sake, and at first, he had refused to acknowledge the growing feelings for his student. He had dismissed it for merely himself needing to get laid.

And so he had gotten laid, had sex with several women. The results were always the same. Levi would arrive in the morning with unsatiated desires, his eyes wandering absentmindedly to the raven haired girl.

He stopped trying after he grunted her name mid climax in one of his drunken exploits with another woman.

Now he found himself staring at her, indulging in the brainsick fantasies that filled his mind. Her presence was captivating. Levi couldn't stop even if he tried.

"Miss Ackerman." Levi called out, catching her attention."Pas de dormir en classe."

She glared at him icily, her eyes challenging, as if telling him that she didn't really care what he said was or wasn't allowed in class.

"Avez-vous terminé votre travail en classe?"

"Oui, Professeur."

She said in a blase tone. It was the same tone that aggravated him and the same one he imagined calling his name on a daily basis.

"Alors, s'il vous plaît réciter votre réponse à la classe.."

Mikasa stood up reluctantly, not even opening her notebook to look at her answer.

"J'ai passé le week-end dernier, sans faire grand-chose. Bien, je voulais aller voir un film avec mes amis, vendredi dernier, Eren et Armin, je ne pouvais pas le faire parce que je devais rester après l'école ce jour-là et nettoyer la salle de classe avec mon professeur qui a un peu de trouble obsessionnel compulsif. Le samedi, je suis aussi enfermé dans la salle de classe parce que j'ai dit à mon professeur qu'il était très court et un trou de cul."

The way the words passed her lips made it hard for him to focus on anything else. The words were like silk, flowing out of her rosy pink lips. Her accent was perfect and he had almost forgotten that there was an insult in the answer she had recited. It was almost as if she was purposefully seducing him, making him wonder what it'd be like to have her speak sweet and panted words in his native tongue. His heart beat at the thought.

Levi smirked in response."See me after class, Miss Ackerman." Mikasa said nothing, sitting down. She was accustomed with staying after just as Levi was accustomed to her smart remarks. He was beginning to think that she wanted to stay after school everyday with the way she disrespected him in class.

—-

When Mikasa showed up at the door, book bag in hand and a look of annoyance on her face, Levi looked up from his desk.

"Take a seat." Levi said gesturing for her to sit on the chair in front of him.

"Where are the cleaning supplies?" The girl asked, not taking a step towards him.

"We're not cleaning today." He told her, making Mikasa's brows furrow in curiosity."

"Oh." Was all she said, striding towards the chair, her hips swinging alluringly as she did so.

Once she sat down, Levi looked piercingly at her, making her feel self-conscious. He folded his hands, laying his back against his chair.

"Since making you clean after school isn't effective in in disciplining you, I've come up with another way to make you respect your teachers."

She glared at him."I respect my teachers." She argued, crossing her arms under her chest. Levi's gaze dropped down to it momentarily before looking back at her face. Mikasa's face turned red as she noticed this.

"Respect?" Levi murmured. "I will teach you to respect me." He said in a low whisper that sent shivers down her spine. The way he was looking at her was predatory and fear flashed through her eyes before she calmed herself.

"And how will you do that, Professeur Levi?"She spat out his name mockingly, making him grit his teeth.

He inched closer to her, making her widen her eyes in surprise as she felt his hand brush against her jaw before clasping her chin in his hands.

Her cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink, an expression that Levi had never seen before.

"Do you want me to show you?" He asked, his face inching closer towards her own. Mikasa froze as he did so, closing her eyes as she felt his breath fanning on her face. Her face was as crimson as the fabric around her neck.

She expected him to kiss her, and deep down, she wanted him to. Mikasa was surprised when she found that his breath was now blowing against her ear. He was so close that she could smell his manly scent. It was doing funny things to her heart.

"_Mikasa_." The way he said her name made her feel something tighten in her stomach, a feeling she wasn't familiar with.

She unknowingly leaned towards him, making Levi smirk. He brushed his lips against the shell of her ear, making her gasp. Levi grunted at the seductive sound she had made. He swore she did these things on purpose.

Mikasa's brain was suddenly lightheaded, all coherent thoughts out the window as she breathed in his scent. She felt his lips hover over the base of her nape, making her feel that feeling again.

He was doing strange things to her, and she was letting him, and she would have kept allowing him to if it wasn't for the shout that drove her back to reality.

"Mikasa!" Eren's voice was growing closer outside of the classroom and Mikasa still had enough sense to push away the man in front of her, her face still red.

She stood up the chair with a start, her legs wobbling as she did so. Her eyes wouldn't turn to meet his and Levi was pleased at the lovely shade that covered her face.

"I-I've learned my lesson." She stammered, quickly grabbing the bookbag besides her before making a beeline to the door.

Levi smirked at the Mikasa's reaction.

"See you tomorrow, miss Ackerman." He called out as she was about to exit the door. Mikasa made the mistake of turning back to look at his face.

Levi's face that made her legs wobble and her heart beat and her mouth pant heavily.

Needless, to say everyone in class the next day was surprised to see the class genius trip over basic french.

"Are you having trouble with your past participles, Miss Ackerman? Perhaps you should see me after class."

The smirk on Levi's face said it all.


End file.
